


Children's hearts

by Is_friday_here_yet



Series: Leaving the past behind [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All Platonic - Freeform, Angst, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Child Abandonment, Drabble, Gen, Kinda, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, One Shot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Soulmates, Platonic Soulmates Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Please for the love of god this isn’t meant to be shippy, Prologue, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit Run Away, Tommy Has Abandonment Issues, Tubbo Has Abandonment Issues, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is_friday_here_yet/pseuds/Is_friday_here_yet
Summary: Two boysChildren.Children's heartbreak.Children's betrayal.
Series: Leaving the past behind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136471
Comments: 2
Kudos: 158





	Children's hearts

Maybe it was the first time Philza missed his birthday _~~(he was 6)~~_ that his heart cracked for the first time.

Maybe it was when he realized that Phil never missed _Techno’s_ birthdays.

It broke when his older brother executed his best friend and brother in anything but legality.

He never truly realized how alone he was in his own family until his ~~_father_ ~~**Phil** drove a sword through his older brother’s stomach and out his back when he needed him most as his other brother who he idolized almost as much as Wilbur destroyed Wilbur’s legacy.

At this his heart finally _shattered_.

It was worse when he realized that, just like always he was choosing his favorite, _Techno_ over his youngest.

For Tubbo his heart cracked when he was too young to remember, when he was abandoned in a box at the age of three on the side of the road.

It cracked again when he realized that the nice man who took him in was leaving.

It was bandaged when he realized Tommy and Wilbur wouldn’t leave him behind.

It broke when his best-friends no _soulmates_ brother killed him for the crime of helping his family.

It _shattered_ when he realized that Wilbur was now gone, _forever_ at the fault of the man who had done nothing but leave.

They realized that they had nobody left but each-other and nowhere that felt like home anymore.


End file.
